


[碧轨/兰罗]LOVE5

by luxurleaf



Category: The Legend of Heroes: Ao no Kiseki
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5612494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxurleaf/pseuds/luxurleaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>R18,LEADER 主動肉</p>
            </blockquote>





	[碧轨/兰罗]LOVE5

[碧轨/兰罗]LOVE5

 

在踏上飞船前兰迪便明白，由他们家大小姐出手招待的行程绝不可能寒酸到哪去，但当和罗伊德两人踏上飞船，被接待人员带进房间的那刻，还是被深深惊到。

愣愣看着前方不远处KING SIZE的高级双人床，与桌上成对的酒杯，耳边接待人员专业地介绍这是最顶级的蜜月套房，顺带连保险套润滑液情趣用品的放置处都一并说明时，兰迪‧奥兰多突然发现，他仍低估在支援课女性心中自己印象的低落程度。

站在他身旁的罗伊德态度倒是落落大方，还在接待人员退出房门时以他一贯温和笑意的道谢，之后更是自然地整理起行李，这种心理素质与羞耻心在两年后的搭档眼里依旧强大无比。

「兰迪？不进来吗？」把外套掛进衣柜中，青年回首，带着半开玩笑的笑意看向还杵在门口的同伴。「你应该不会晕飞艇吧？」

「哈哈！怎么可能！没有任何交通工具能颠到我，那些摇晃还比不上性感姊姊的胸部，不过当然是罗伊德你的………呃………」猛然闭上自豪过度的嘴巴，暗骂自己比脑子还快的贱嘴习性，兰迪偷瞄向搭档，确认对方脸上的笑容没任何阴影后，赶紧把行李提进房里，抓起放在桌上的纸卡故作自然地岔开话题。

「这里连酒都可以免费点呢，我看看……噢？还有附设专门调酒的小酒吧，不知道有没有赌场？」喃喃著纸卡上无关紧要的琐碎服务，兰迪知道他转得太生硬，也绝不是故意作死挖洞跳下去………好吧，他知道自己没资格去想，可是他的确渴望和罗伊德做爱。

他对搭档的欲望，就如同他那丑恶的感情般，燃烧著永不停歇的炽烈狂火。

兰迪现在已经很明白了，正因如此，他告诉自己，不可以也绝对不能在把所爱的人强暴后，还若无其事按照自己心意行事，不然他真的就只是个混蛋──其实某方面他根本毫不在意，可他又为何能不在意？他那么爱罗伊德……那么想要罗伊德……在听见罗伊德接受同伴关心时他便知道对方终究会原谅自己……所以为什么不可以？不，不对……

兰迪抓着纸卡的手被握住了，他抬眼，看见搭档始终温和的微笑。

「我只是觉得，是人都会有意外的一面，没其他意思，你不会晕船就好。」

「阿…也是…………」他看着手腕，突然有些茫然。「……………你不想要我道歉？」

其实问出这个问题时，他也不知道自己指的是哪件事。

搭档先是愣住，又笑了。「我宁愿你吻我。」

对方伸出另一只手，在他的脸庞上轻抚而下，兰迪猛然抓住即将离去的指尖，俯身咬住青年微笑的嘴角。

两人双双往后仰倒，正好落进身后的大床中，滚作一团。

细细舔吻爱人柔软的唇瓣，再也无法压抑的男人有些急躁地想碰触爱人全身。

他亲吻罗伊德的下巴，脖子，耳垂，此时突然感觉左手一湿，原来是罗伊德正啃著紧抓他手指不放的手背，经过之处散发诱人的水光。

碧绿的双眸顿时变得幽深，他用拇指按住作乱的嘴唇，甚至耗开齿列逗弄对方舌头，而罗伊德则任他施为，勾起舌头卷住他的手指，牙齿轻咬调情。

那顺从毫不推拒的模样坦然而性感，湿润的棕色眸子更是一瞬也不眨地注视著他，男人著迷地审视著这样的爱人，抽出手指在对方唇上流连了会，开始一路向下，目标转上胸前的两点。

放下工作的罗伊德今天穿着轻便的薄衫，而非平时的蓝白夹克装束，略为紧身的牛仔裤勾勒出两年以来抽高许多的修长双腿──不论是衣服裤子都是他们出任务前一起去百货公司购买，还是由他亲手挑选的，在出门时他便觉得罗伊德穿起来果然很好看。

而当他透过薄薄的衬衫，用指腹轻柔地搓著凸起时，身下青年的呼吸慢慢急促起来，体温也逐渐升高，吐出的气息都是灼热的

他揉弄了会，觉得不够，突然倾身一把拉开碍事的衣物，一口含住挺立的乳首。

「啊……」绷开的扣子弹落到地上的同时，罗伊德也忍不住低哑地叫出声音，弓起身子，双腿不住打颤。

他们都明白接下来会发生什么，也都愿意顺从渴求，兰迪急切地解著罗伊德裤头，罗伊德的手也伸进他的衣襬中，他们渴望分享彼此的温度、气息、触感、情绪还有肉体………把其他全部拋诸脑后。

所以当罗伊德吻上兰迪肩膀上的穿透伤痕，那个还结著痂，释放沉睡在男人体内恐慌与恐怖与爱的黑洞时，前猎兵也正好瞧见对方的颈窝上粉色的齿痕。

他那时是真咬，也咬得很深，所以癒合至今还没消失。

瞬间，像被雷击直直劈中般，兰迪脑袋嗡一声，猛然弹起身往后退开。

「……兰迪……？」他的爱人不解地支起上半身望向他，近乎全裸的美好躯体崭露眼前，带着迷离的情潮，明明是这么活声色香血脉偾张的景色，却让兰迪的心直坠入冰窖

他怎么能作出这么混帐的事！

「我………我去冲个澡……」结结巴巴地随口丟出个借口，兰迪像落水狗般慌慌张张逃进浴室，关门，完全不顾身后叫住他的声音。

「等等……兰迪！」错愕地看着那扇门关起，把把两人硬生生分开在不同空间中，罗伊德赶紧起身，追上前想旋开门把时，他听见哗啦水声中模糊的细微咒骂。

「可恶…为什么………我………该死………」

青年打开门的动作顿时止住，在犹豫片刻后，他放开门把，转身坐回床上，压下纷乱的心绪，用一小点时间让表情恢复到平时的冷静自持，飞快动脑沉思起来。

棕色的眸子里燃烧著如火炬般的光芒，时间正随着水花一点一滴逝去，当浴室中传来的水声停止之时，青年静静抬头抿唇，下颚绷紧成一道坚毅的弧度，沉淀心中的答案昭然若晓。

假若兰迪还是耿耿於怀，那么………

特务支援课的队长素来以出奇不意的直球夺得先机，即便这次的对手是所爱之人，他也不会手软。

他有不能退让的理由。

所以当男人踏出浴室，便立刻遭受反转擒拿时，他只花了零点一秒皱眉，之后便任凭对方压制到床上。

因发动袭击的是自家搭档，纵使随时可反击夺回主动权，男人仍没有动作。

毕竟他心中有愧，方才还自顾自丟下人跑了，对方生气也是情有可原。

所以，被怎样对待他也毫无怨言…………想是这样想，但看着罗伊德默默把他压坐在床头，默默从那箱情趣用品箱里掏出条绳子绳子，又默默把他的双手反绑在床杆上时，看着搭档面无表情的侧脸，兰迪心里还是有些发毛。

「罗伊德………这是…？」在对方解开他浴袍上的腰带时，前猎兵终于忍不处出声询问。

「套兰迪的说法，是情趣。」拨开衣沿，罗伊德轻抚搭档结实的腰腹，富含暗示意味的动作与他认真的表情截然不同。「你也可以当成惩罚，或者保护措施。」

「……你在开玩笑吗？」兰迪本以为对方喝醉了正在胡言乱语，但房间里唯一的酒瓶没有开封，两只杯子也是空的。

不是醉酒，那么便是……

「这样你便不用害怕你会暴走，也可以确认我是不是还在介意。」青年声音听起来出奇冷静，肯定，无从质疑。「兰迪，你无法原谅自己，对吧？」

「不是……我……」立刻便想否认，但一对上那双神智清楚的晶亮棕眸，滚到嘴边的辩解便自动消音。

很少人能在罗伊德清亮的直视目光下说谎，兰迪更是，他永远无法抵挡罗伊德的注视。

下意识要抬手摀住脸，阻挡下他可笑的狼狈神情，动动手腕后这才想起他被绑住的事实，猛然醒悟到搭档究竟要做什么。

罗伊德他想延续刚刚的事，他想和他做爱！

这件发现放到平时，肯定会让兰迪欢欣鼓舞，但放在现下，却令他不知所措。

他觉得自己应该道歉，可是罗伊德说他不需要，他又实在没法把伤害过对方的事当成没发生过……确实正如罗伊德所说………他越不过的正是心里那道槛……

青年注视著僵硬的爱人，忽然微微一笑，用双手捧住兰迪脸。

「你感觉看看。」他说。

男人愣了下，有些困惑，但并不妨碍他感受贴在脸颊上的手心感觉。那是一双男性的手，粗糙，虎口部分还有厚茧，是长期握武器磨练出的，罗伊德的体温偏高，甚至会让人感到有些灼热，但他的动作却很轻柔，有股稳定的温和感。

可过一会后，这双温柔的手逐渐颤抖起来，似乎想迫切地从他脸上离开，指尖轻抬，而后又硬生生地重新碰上他的脸。

「其实我也不能原谅我的反应。」在兰迪错愕的表情中，罗伊德露出苦笑，轻声的解释更像在对自己说话。「没有什么可以阻止我碰触我的爱人，就算是我的恐惧也不可以。」

「………」他震惊的听着青年的坦白，这才领悟到原来他带给罗伊德阴影究竟有多大，还有，罗伊德究竟有多么爱他。

罗伊德是在忍受著对暴力的害怕下，要他吻他，引诱他，坚强地接受并且面对伤害，试图把刻印进身体里的惊惧转化为其他更美好的感觉。

「所以兰迪，我需要你帮我消除那些印象──用你的身体。」青年的身体覆了上来，环抱住他，兰迪现在能清晰得感觉到对方细微的轻颤，他真不知道罗伊德究竟是用了多大的力气才能以正常的态度与他相处，生活，并肩作战。

「你不愿意，那就由我来主动………你还记得你曾经说过吗？我是你的，你也是我的。」罗伊德的耳语唤醒最黑暗的记忆，那是在暗红噩梦最底层，与其他众多欲望片段一起沸腾的执著，混乱，最终都化为他唇畔的一句轻语：

「想要我吗？兰迪。」

「想。」兰迪听见自己这样回答，激起体内两种不同回音。

「那么，就为我忍耐著，不可以挣脱开来，然后感受我。」罗伊德说这话时，整个人稍稍往后退开，拉出一个不远不近的距离。「兰迪，看着我。」

他抬起手，在搭档注视中褪下衣衫，解开裤头釦子，连同内裤一起缓缓脱除，露出紧实的窄腰，臀线，性器。

当罗伊德赤裸裸地跪坐在男人身前，挺直胸膛抬头，毫无遮掩展示出那具柔韧紧实的躯体时，飞船正好驶入厚重云层，室内顿时一暗。

在一片昏暗中，罗伊德看见兰迪的碧绿眼眸陡然闪烁出异常精光，仿佛头饥渴的恶狼般，像审视猎物般直勾勾盯住自己。

青年的心跳不自觉加速，那种目光又勾起他的回忆，令他感到寒冷。

那是残余在体内深处，被捕获撕裂时的冻结感，与彻骨的悚然。

在冰冷到无法动弹之前，罗伊德试图兜拢思绪，转变想法。

光线明暗绝对不可能造成兰迪的辨识障碍，猎兵擅长夜袭，甚至可以说是夜晚的掠夺者，或许适度的阴影更能让他好好欣赏，在他肌肤上一寸寸滑过的视线正是证明。

男人是视觉性的东西──罗伊德心想，既然是他提出的邀请，合该由他主导。

受制于人的，是兰迪才对。

这一次，他不会让兰迪伤害到他，也不会使兰迪再度受到伤害。

有人是藉酒壮胆，而他则是藉性慾壮胆。

从哪里跌倒，便从哪里爬起。

罗伊德闭上眼，在睁开后，他从衣物堆中摸出润滑油。

将油倒在手上，冷黏的液体触感从指尖滑入掌心，有些多余的液体滴到腰腹上，留下晶亮的油痕。

他听见兰迪吞咽口水，还有绳子摩擦的声音。

打开双腿，膝盖顶在男人身旁两侧，青年上半身微微侧，将手指伸向身后，探入。

就像在重现那天曾发生过的一切，罗伊德以同样的姿势自慰后庭给兰迪看，差別在这一次他眼前的搭档是清醒的。

罗伊德细细喘息著，他边套弄自己分身，边努力忽略一旁富含侵略性的视线，将注意力集中在身后的手指上。

一旦付诸行动，恐惧感便会冲淡不少，轻微的异物胀痛感，恼人的水声，旋转，扩张，觉得差不多了，他又加进一根手指。

「都湿了……你玩得很高兴嘛……」就在此时被晾在一旁的男人突然低哑出声，不知何时那双绿眸已经变得又暗又深：「我想看罗伊德用后面高潮。」

绳子的摩擦声更响了，他的爱人挂着微笑，从敞开的墨色浴衣间裸露出的肌肉线条精悍有力，只是看着就能感受到其中蕴含的力量。

按照兰迪异于常人的力气，绳子应该很快便会被挣断，罗伊德知道要拴住头野兽让他忍耐，需要点甜头。

对男人的要求轻轻颔首，摩擦声顿时停止。青年曲起体内的手指，重重压在感觉最强烈的腺体处，引爆全身感官。

兰迪曾经也这样用手指在他身体里慢慢探索寻访，沿着前肠道寻找他最有感觉的一点，直到他不受控制地突然弹起又无力塌下，然后不断以各种技巧反覆刺激，要他记住，这里才是他真正的性器……

「啊………」呼吸一下乱了套，像被细电流击中的快感让人抑制不住地想张嘴喘气，罗伊德不禁往前倾倒，靠向爱人。

他感觉到兰迪的脸凑到颈窝处，热气喷在他耳廓上，然后伸出舌头，缓缓地，品尝般舔了一下，张开唇轻轻吮住。那湿热黏腻的触感让皮肤刺痛，从脖子蔓延到全身各处，就像被致命的毒蠍螫了下，从头到脚都是麻木的。

兰迪下口的地方正好是咬痕之上，罗伊德不禁缩缩肩膀，脸颊的肌肉在轻颤，想逃避，又渴望接近。

罗伊德松开撸动阴茎的手，窜紧身下床单，将埋在体内的手指又增加一根。

「啊……嗯………兰迪…………」青年抬高上半身，让男人咬住乳头，他们的硬挺贴在一起，互相摩擦，从而引发新的快感。

下身一涨一涨地颤动，顶端冒出黏液，快感持续累积，可是插了手指的后穴却依然空虚，不住阵阵收缩。

罗伊德闭上眼，将意识抽空，加速手指抽动速度。

当他射出白浊时，恍惚间他听到男人这样提议。

「松开我，罗伊德………」性感的嗓音简直是恶魔的低语，不轻不重地缠绵在耳畔，撩拨头脑里的那根弦，只要一放松警惕，便会陷得更深。

释放过后的罗伊德仍处於恍惚状态，精神涣散，整个人看起来毫无防备，但他还是很明确地摇头拒绝。

抽离手指，失去温暖后的身体更加空虚渴求，在空气的流动下穴口逐渐变得凉而湿，欲望却从体内燃烧起来，令人难以忍受。

可是还不行，他还没诱出兰迪真正的情绪…还需要一些刺激……需要更多渴望……

垂首，他看到男人被精液喷得乱七八糟的精壮腰腹，还有依旧矗立的偾张。

罗伊德俯下身，扶住爱人的性具，以嘴唇亲吻，舌头打圈著滋润后，再含到嘴哩，小心吞吐著。

他听见兰迪愉悅的叹息声，感觉口中的炽热又迅速壮大一圈，青年赶紧含住柱身，将顶部咽到喉咙深处，用舌头根部和上颚龟头抵住，让自己的口腔能顺利吮含，摩擦，吞咽。

兰迪的尺寸不小，撑得他牙龈发酸，口水也不受控制地从嘴角留下，但只要想到爱人因他的服务快乐，罗伊德便感到满足，也更加卖力动作。

男人的眼神变得有些狂乱，每次见到青年跪在身下为他口交，单纯为他付出与奉献时，他总是感受到种完全征服的惬意，他放任自己狠狠挺进对方嘴哩，一次比一次更深的快速抽插，无视对方横溢的泪水与口水，最终爆发在青年的深喉里。

过於浓烈的味道令罗伊德暂时失去嗅觉和味觉，不过他一点也不在乎。

他轻轻靠向兰迪，抿紧唇，把口中的精液吞咽下去。

咕噜。

咕噜。

在感受到怀里的人吞精的动作时，兰迪又再度硬起了。

──他想要这个人的全部。

──只有这个人，绝不能拒绝他。

罗伊德仰首便被男人猛烈吻住，闯入口腔的舌叶不停翻搅，爱抚过每一颗痠疼的牙齿，不容拒绝地掠夺空气。

一股快感，沿着嘴唇到腰部这道身体中心线，迅速窜流，令欲望更加汹湧。罗伊德任凭自己被吻到呼吸困难，他软软地瘫在爱人怀中。

「罗伊德………松开我……」兰迪又开口了，随着绳子的摩擦声再度响起，他的语气变得更加黏稠嘶哑，像是掺夹入蜂蜜的毒药，挥发出疯狂的味道来。「我想要你……让我进入你……你──」

话才说到一半，男人自己便僵住了，因为他发现自己用的语气，居然跟那时完全相同。

罗伊德看向兰迪，英俊脸孔上是一片来不及退去的狰狞，阴狠的欲望狂乱地倾洩出来，宛若实体般带来沉重的压迫感。

「相信我，我会给你想要的一切。」深吸口气，青年抗拒著体内拼命想后退的想法，往前挪动，以轻吻安抚男人僵硬的脖颈。他不会让这股疯狂吞噬两人，在欲望与恐惧的漩涡中，他心思澄澈，知道他的目标。

罗伊德并不是因为单纯害怕被伤害所以才绑住对方，他知道兰迪禁不起失去，越不安掌控慾越高，为了碰触到自己，兰迪什么都做得出来。

那是种身为掠夺者的本能，为满足自身渴求，不择手段的强慾表现。

正因如此，兰迪才更无法原谅。他已从暴力中尝到甜头，亦知晓他的本性将会食髓知味，这种近似自虐的自觉宛若勒紧的锁链，把他逼得无法喘息之余更是加深了攻击性。

兰迪真正的感情非常笨拙又极具侵略，与他平时表现出的轻浮和花名完全不同，像刀子般锋利到一不小心便会断手断脚，不过罗伊德正是想要拥抱住这样的兰迪。

越过横在两人间，因相爱也因互相扶持产生的阻碍，不管是丑恶还是美好的都深深抱住，并且接受。

罗伊德抽起滑落在男人浴袍旁的腰带，将对方眼睛蒙了起来。

腰带和浴袍一样都是黑色的丝绸材质，轻薄又不透光，当兰迪反应过来时，黑暗已从头上降下，滑凉的深色柔软封住视觉。

在那瞬间，兰迪的呼吸频率变了。

好不容易拉回的理性，在这遍黑暗中消散殆尽。

狂烈的肉体欲望油然而生，潜藏在体内属于黑暗的贪婪的野兽正蠢蠢欲动，恣意地，狂暴地想把作为兰迪珍惜的所有一切捕食殆尽。

那是一种充满诱惑感觉，仿佛全身每个毛孔都颤抖起来，说不出的舒服，渴望，他知道他终究无力抵抗。

就在此时，他听见青年的声音在前方响起。「兰迪，我不会离开你身边，把你的全部交给我。」

罗伊德的嗓音还是如同过往般又低又柔，却在瞬间贯穿他的黑暗。

男人愣了下，突然想起种种过往。

他在无边无际的黑暗中走了很久很远，没有尽头，只有一双手如灯如光，一直在他身前。

有瞬间他以为自己会失去这双手，因此他做出了过分的事。

他想要向罗伊德道歉。

──对不起。

──是我不好。

如同谢罪般，兰迪听着自己向罗伊德道歉的声音。

兰迪说完这些话时，不断在脑海鼓躁的执著，终于安静下来。

於是他在黑暗中闭上眼，嘴角泛出微笑，放松全身力气。

 

TBC


End file.
